


It's 3am, and You're an idiot

by JaceRMontague



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma turns up at the mayor's residence at 3am, causing the former evil queen to invite the Savior into the house she shares with their son.</p><p>SwanQueen OneShot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3am, and You're an idiot

Regina glared at her sons other mother who was barely staying upright despite the fact she was gripping Regina's porch's door frame that hard her knuckles were turning white.  
"Miss Swan." Regina stated, attempting to get the blondes attention  
"Miss Mills" The blonde slurred, her eyes glistening a little at the fact Regina hadn’t slammed the door shut on her the second she realised that it was in fact a hideously unstable Emma standing at the door at a stupid time in the morning? At the night? Emma wasn’t sure anymore, everything from 2pm onwards had been a blur.  
Fucking hell, Regina realised Emma was drunk; up until then she had thought that Emma had used her magic incorrectly and had disorientated herself. However, being it was 3am and Emma had stormed out of a meeting at lunch time and had ended in the general direction of the bar, out of being drunk and being disorientated through magic, the former was the most likely.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Not upall"  
"'upall?' Miss Swan, do you mean 'at all'?" Regina enquired, sincerely hoping the blonde was able to piece together a viable sentence to explain the utterly bizarre situation they had found themselves in with their son asleep upstairs.  
"That’s it" Emma said grinning  
"Emma why are you on my doorstep, at three am"  
"You're the mother to our son and I'm so confused and where the fuck did I get magic from, and why are you so pretty? Also the whiskey may have gone to my head."  
Regina decided to gloss over the penultimate sentence, partly because she felt the same about Emma and partly because if she brought it up Emma might retract the statement, not that the blonde would remember it when she woke up anyway, she’s that drunk Regina was surprised that Emma had managed to walk from the mansions gates to the front door without collapsing in a heap on the floor.  
Emma began swaying precariously causing Regina to instinctively to reach out and hold her shoulder to keep the blonde upright  
"You’re so pretty 'Gina"  
"You’re so drunk Emma" Regina stated  
"I'm really not drunk" Emma whined like a child being told it was bedtime.  
"You really are, dear" Regina sighed, feeling like Emma’s mother, perhaps Regina should ring Snow and have her collect her intoxicated daughter. Actually, on second thought, Snow would probably accuse Regina of poisoning Emma to keep Henry with her. The brunette decided against the idea of getting the Charming’s involved in this and besides, she was able to help the drunk woman, she’d been one herself enough times to know what was likely to happen and the consequences that would occur in the morning. Oh shit, Emma would be so out of sorts in the morning, how would Regina explain it to their son? Of Course Henry had seen drunk people, he hadn’t been as withheld from the world by Regina as people adored to believe, but how would Regina explain to Henry that Emma was hungover – the brunette was assuming Emma would fall asleep some point soon and would be horrifically hungover judging by the state she was in currently - and had spent the night – or, more realistically, dwindled the last few hours of it – at the Mills household.  
Emma swung backwards hazardously, with that much force that Regina's hand resting on her shoulder in a circumspect way didn't keep the woman upright so Regina had to step outside of her house in those silk pyjamas that always cause Emma to go mad, whether she was sober or not.  
"Emma, dear, please come inside before you fall over and wake our son" Regina said as she kept her hand on Emma’s shoulder with slightly ore force than she had prior to Emma nearly falling flat on her back and guided her back towards the door step.  
"Okay ‘Gina" the wobbling woman said softly as she nodded.  
Regina led Emma inside the Mayoral Mansion and sat the emerald-eyed woman on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t fall off the sofa and onto the cream carpet, before heading to the kitchen to make strong coffee for herself and the woman who had disturbed a rare night of sleep for Regina, she rarely slept these days, there was too much for her to think about from the endless supply of villains that seemed to be invading the small town to the fact that Henry had been acting suspicious, her teenager had finally started acting like a teenager from this realm and it had made Regina cautious and worried, especially due to the stories Emma had told Regina about her own teenage years, which had included stealing cars, watches and being arrested, which all in turn, led to the birth of Henry before the blonde had turned 20.

Regina turned to the blonde who was still swaying in her seat, the brunette sat on the armchair opposite Emma, placing the two mugs of coffee on the armchair.  
"Thank you 'Gina" Emma sing-sang like a child.  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Nothing. No alcohol at all, ‘Gina."  
"Emma, dear, you said the whiskey you had drank had gone straight to your head, how much have you drunk?"  
"None. I lied. ‘Gina, I lied. I had realised that I called you pretty out loud instead of in my head and needed an excuse" the blonde muttered, feeling insecure and vulnerable.  
"Why are you so... for lack of a more eloquent statement: fucking out of it?"  
"I was practising magic, I want to be better at it."  
Regina gave a soft smile as she realised her original thought was true; she should know by now to keep to her first instincts when it comes to the blonde that she knows so well, even though she constantly tells herself she doesn’t, and not to be swayed when the said blonde told her otherwise  
"And that left you disorientated on my doorstep at 3am, how?"  
"A spell hit my mirror-" Emma cut herself off when she swung that vicariously she fell over and ended up lying across the sofa. Thank God, Regina thought, she wasn't holding her coffee mug.  
"Then what happened Emma?"  
"It reflected back towards me, I didn’t dodge it fast enough and it hit me - I blacked out and I woke up on the troll bridge and walked to you so you could fix me. You were the first person who I thought of who would be able to fix me."  
The chocolate-eyed woman smiled at Emma thinking that Regina would be the one to ‘fix’ her, in fact, Regina smiled at the fact that she was the first person that Emma thought of to help her and then proceeded to walk to the Mills household, even if she did risk the chance of being denied help because of the ridiculous hour and the fact that the blonde had led Regina to believe that she was off her face drunk and barely able to stand up.  
"How long did it take you to walk here?"  
"5 minutes, I think."  
"What time did you black out?"  
"Two pm"  
"Fucking hell, Em.” Regina cursed herself for the slip up and for how nice it felt when that nickname slipped across her lips.  
Before Emma could reply, Regina flicked her wrist and performed a counter spell, for whatever spell Emma had cast and suddenly Emma wasn't disorientated but still seemed slightly out of it, she was sitting up too, instead of being sprawled across the mayors sofa.  
"Thanks 'Gina"  
"It's no problem"  
"Regina?" the blonde asked as she reached for her coffee.  
"Yes Emma?"  
“I meant what I said when I called you pretty. And that you were the first person I thought of. You’re always the first person I think of. Always. You're gorgeous. Like seriously. And you’re amazing and I'm so glad you raised Henry because you raised him so well and you raised him better than I ever could have. You're so intelligent and amazing, 'Gina you're... everything. You're beautiful and amazing and I want to kiss you whenever I see you and it kills me that I can't and you probably don't feel the same and I understand but… I love you." A tear rolled down the blondes face as she looked away from the brunettes beautiful chocolate eyes and at the coffee mug she was cupping in her hands.  
Regina slid off the armchair and sat on the arm of the sofa, so close to Emma that she could smell the perfume that smelt like vanilla she wore every day, the brunette leant forward and cupped Emma’s chin softly in her hands, she tilted the blondes face up so she could look at her and wiped the stray tear from the blondes face with the pad of one of her thumbs, it upset her to think that Emma was hurting over her feelings, especially when she thought that Regina didn’t feel the same way. The blonde couldn’t be further from the truth even if she tried.  
She leant closer and pressed her lips against the soft lips of the blonde gently, the kiss became filled with the intense love the women shared, Regina withdrew barely, enough so that she could speak but her lips were still touching those of the Saviour.  
"Em, you’re an idiot… but I love you too." she whispered, causing both women to smile before resuming their kiss which they both wished would be the first of many.


End file.
